1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to fluid systems. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to breakaway couplings that shut off fluid flow upon the occurrence of predefined conditions.
2. The Relevant Technology
In many fluid systems, fluids are transferred from one location to another via pipes or other conduits. Due to size, positioning, location, or the like, some portions of such fluid systems may be subject to impacts or other forces that can damage the fluid systems. For instance, a natural gas line may include a below-ground pipe, an above-ground meter (that tracks the amount of natural gas flowing through the line), and a connecting pipe that connect the meter to the below-ground pipe. Due at least in part to the size of the meter and the above-ground position of the meter and the connecting pipe, such connecting pipe and meter can be subject to impacts or other forces that can damage the connecting pipe or other portions of the system.
Depending on the location and type of fluid system involved, such damage can range from being a nuisance to being highly dangerous. For instance, if the fluid system is transporting pressurized air, damage to the system may result in the uncontrolled release of air into the surrounding environment, which is likely to be harmless in most situations. In the case of damage to a natural gas line, significant amounts of natural gas may be released into the surrounding environment before the leak is detected or shut off. The leaked natural gas may pose a serious danger to nearby humans, animals, structures, environment, and equipment, especially if the natural gas is exposed to a spark or flame.
Accordingly, what is desired is a breakaway coupling that can quickly and reliably shut off the flow of fluid to a damaged portion of a fluid system.